Viruses are the etiological cause of many life-threatening or life impairing human diseases. Of special concern are herpes viruses such as herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1), herpes simplex virus type 2 (HSV-2), cytomegalovirus (CMV), Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), varicella zoster virus (VZV), and human herpes viruses 6, 7 and 8 (HHV-6, HHV-7 and HHV-8) and the like.
Herpes simplex is a viral disease caused by herpes simplex viruses (HSV). HSV-1 is commonly associated with facial herpes known as cold sores or fever blisters. HSV-1 infection generally occurs in the oropharyngeal mucosa wherein the trigeminal ganglion becomes colonized and harbors latent virus. HSV-2 is more often associated with genital herpes. HSV-2 usually spreads sexually and occurs in the anus, rectum, upper alimentary canal as well as the genital area with seeding of the sacral ganglia. Depending on the regions of contact both viruses may conversely infect either the oral or genital mucosa. These viruses have the capacity to invade and replicate in the central nervous system and establish a latent infection in dorsal root ganglia.
Diseases caused by HSV may become life threatening in immunocompromised patients, especially human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infected patients. After primary infection, HSV persists in the host for the latter's entire lifetime, thus HSV infection is considered as a lifelong infection (The Journal of Infectious Diseases, 2002, 186, S71-S77).
Several antivirals that are being used for treating herpes include acyclovir, valacyclovir, famciclovir and penciclovir. Among the listed antiviral agents, acyclovir is used for the treatment of viral infections caused by HSV-1 and HSV-2.
Ficus arnottiana, widely distributed in India and Sri Lanka, is medium sized deciduous tree without aerial roots. The plant is useful against skin diseases, inflammation, diarrhea, diabetes, burning sensation, leprosy, scabies, and wounds as per the traditional Ayurvedic System of Medicine (Natural Product Radiance, 2009, 8 (5), 478-482).
There continues to be a need for effective compositions and methods for the prevention and treatment of viral infections, particularly herpes infections. The incidence and severity of herpes infections have increased due to increase in the number of immunocompromised patients produced by aggressive chemotherapy regimens, expanded organ transplantation and the rising incidence of HIV infections.
To our knowledge, there is no report of any medicament containing extract of the plant Ficus arnottiana for treatment of viral infections.